Mists
by secret-scribe15
Summary: Drew and Daron have grown up in the backstreets of New Fringes they know all about the evil that learks at night and with all the deamons wolfins and sukers crawling around now would not be the time to find out their looking for you! now their on the run from Virgo if he catches them the worlds last hopes of getting rid of the beast that leark in the night die with them.


CHAPTER ONE Daron

High school: a prison discised as an "educational facility for teens" well at least that's what my brother Drew thinks. The Oak ward Grey Academy for higher learning or (the occward gay academy for higher learning as some people call it) it's a normal high school, it has sport teams and clubs and teachers who don't give a damn about us and only are there until they have their retirement or the summer to themselves. If that's not charming enough you should see the halls their a pale red grungy brick walls with gray tiles for flooring with a dirty double window every 8 feet or so. The lockers where the color of the pale sky on the lockers was the schools emblem a horse bucking to the left and a tiger roaring to the right with a capital O over a W and a D so all in all a horrible learning environment for kids but that nothing companied to the social groups like the jocks they smell like a sweaty sock that's been left in a hobos pocket for the last three years. Also there are the Goths the ones who always seem to wear black and have more holes in their ears then well let's just say for lack of a better word or words then should be. Then there are the "nerds", the smart people the ones who will make something of their life or commonly known as the geeks, freaks or non chick magnets, but I don't really belong to a group and that's fine by me loners aren't the one who get loured into a death trap at least not most of the time. Well that's high school for you a doomed society of geeks freaks and jockstraps, O ya I should mention the school has a 9 foot tall fences and men in towers with guns watching anything that comes close enough to attack so yep just a normal high school. Welcome to Oak Ward Grey Academy for Higher Learning! hope you live awhile.

I slammed my locker shut and headed to class forcing myself not to get distracted or to look anyone in the eyes. There was another attack last night the cops found the body ravaged almost unrecognisable, though the only ID they could get from the victim was that it was a young male around my age (16). No one came to file a report for a missing person for the victim that was typical the law around here was if you went missing you where dead! So the cops had no lead on who it was which means their all crawling around this place searching for kids who don't turn up it happens about every week or so one of us goes missing or moves to a safer city or even dies due to those monsters, creatures blood suckers. Now that summers coming the demons are stirring it's their favourite time of year because teens and adults out past twilight drunk, parting, or even just taking a stroll it seems just seems like a free for all blood bath to them despicable. But at least those innocent people have some protection not from the cops or from the government but from the true heroes of this country the mysterious and dangerous the venantium or the Suco's Vadasz as they commonly go by. Their an ancient race of hunters and warriors that kill the demons that roam around this unforsaken planet in hopes that humanity can overcome this plague. Unfortunately you have to be born with the privilege of being a Vadasz it's not something you can earn or join which sucks for me and my bro Drew who aren't in the Vadasz's blood line as far as we know. But that doesn't stop some people like my dad, he died fighting the vamps with my aunt and uncle Halyard now all we are left with a broken family and an ungrateful cousin and a mom who has seen and done too much with little respect in return. O ya my names Daron I'm 16 and have an older twin brother named Drew our life truly sucks.

While I was rushing to class because I knew the bell would ring any second with my shit luck. I almost missed the high pitched screech of my little annoying brat of a cousin Ashton I _Uhhg not today, not now!_

"Hey cuz." She skipped up to me her long blonde curly hair stayed in one spot _seems she used to much hair spray_ she wore a short Jean skirt and a pink te- shirt that had a black rose and was way over bejewelled under a grey vest and neon pink scarf. Her green eyes told me she wanted something for her. "Do you mind, taking my shift at the deli tonight. Me and some friends are going to a sweet party at Brads house and I'm one of his personal guests! Isn't that awesome or what?" she shrieked I glared at her with utter disapproval and I think I was frowning too. She looked upon me she could tell I was not happy about taking her shift she finally said

"Please I really need this to improve my popular ratings badly."

I still was glaring at her like she's nuts or insane or both, and I couldn't believe it she didn't seem to care about my needs of a popularity up boost but no, she's a selfish ignorant brat. I should have said no.

"Fine but you do my chores and homework for a month." I replied pissed off that my inner goody goody gave in crap I hate that.

"1 week." her eyes stared me down like I was prey to her.

"3 weeks or I walk." I knew if I walked shed be scrood.

"One and a half for the chores occurs. 3 for the homework." she would be set if only she could us that negotiating to get a better mark the b- on test she could be a business woman.

"2 chores and 3 weeks homework minus taking out the trash and that's my final offer you can take it or kiss my sorry ass goodbye princess ..." I stopped myself from ending that sentence badly. But I still wanted to ring her neck for all this embarrassment and for me most likely being late for class AGAIN! But I decided not to. Their where to many witnesses around.

"Fine but I'm not doing the dishes either they ruin my nails. Also don't tell Aunt Jenny about this it needs to be our little deal." By don't tell it means _I will kill you the easy way or the hard way if you tell your mommy. So be a good little boy and run along._ I hated her that way, actually I hated her every way.

"Alright." as soon as I said that I regretted it.

"Yippee! See I told you he's a big softy." She cheered with joy as she walked off with her friends laughing and giggling in the most annoying way I was ready to dry heave.

"Goddamit I hate when we try to strike deals she's such a ... "My sentence was cut off by the one and only Drew aka Mr. 4 minutes older then you.

"What's up?" He interrupted. He was the same height as me around 5.9 with blond hair that to make girls want to touch it _uhhg._ His eyes were blue like mine but darker, it was kind of pathetic all he did was look at girl with those eyes and they start dreaming about him like he was fashion model. But when I look at them they turn away in disgust like I was an ugly troll, he got all the luck if you ask me.

I blurted out "Nothing just struck a deal with Ashton to take her shift tonight at the deli. For 3 weeks of her doing my homework and 2 for the chores minus dishes and taking out the trash."

"Really well that's crap, because I said I would cover for her with mom tonight. For a week her of doing my home work and assignments!

"Wait we don't get any major homework on the last few days, damn, she played us." We got scrood over big time.

I realised that as soon as I accepted but still shit, I don't but I thought she got double the chores because mom caught her sneaking out at dark." we both knew how dangerous it was after dark and mom never let us go out unless we had school or work which really sucked because I needed a boost to my rep and a party would be all I needed but still that's were all the vamps or suckers as dad called them are out.

Crap that little piece of...

"Okay now how we gunna get her back I don't know I'll think of something later see ya" I waved good bye I started back down the hallway praying I'd make the bell. I ran to my room thinking to myself am I going to make it?

With that thought the bell rang and that meant I had history danm I hate history not only do I have the most boring teacher Mrs. Aubrey she gives the lamest assignments, like write a minimum of 650 word report on the war of 1812 within this class time and that's not ever the half of it but no! I have to sit beside Brice, Sabation, Swain and Brad or as I call them the double bSS but worse of all is that it's the one class I need to get my career as a politician going but I can't help it if I fall asleep every five minutes then get hit with a disused ball of wet paper that came out of the hole the dogs (jocks) call mouths.

Ring oh crap I'm late again shit!

I heard the doors in the hall slam shut only a few kids were out in the hall there the one ether ahead in life or skipping cuz they don't care and because their already a parent at 16 and only barely staying afloat with well fair. Or they could just have a spare but I bet most are with the second option. But me I just missed and shit if I'm any more late she`ll lock the door then I'm really scrood.

"Oh hello Mr. Davis nice of you to join us we where disusing how did the war of 1812 ended would you care to answer since you probably think you can show up late and still get full marks and good grades."

"No mme it isn't like that I was caught up in work and ..."

"At bbba Mr. Davis you still didn't answer my question"

"uhhg" I sighed every time I am late the old hag makes me answer a question then stay in after school and make me wash the boards and take some books to the library.

"Um the war ended with the treaty of Ghent was signed agreeing that both Britain's and Americans would end their battles."

"Well done, but you missed the part about how both country's became free and that in the years to come America and Britain would become allies in war and in peace."

"For missing the epilogue of the war you will need to stay in after school and have a private lesson. Also for being late to my class do you understand?"

And by private lesson she means you stay here and clean up while I go smoke some cigars and try to flirt with Mr. Gastro the chemistry teacher. Oh ya and you can go home when your mother comes calling me and I'll tell her a that you swore, where misbehaving, or he didn't have his home work done so he cheated and stole someone else's .Or if I'm really lucky I will get all of the above. And knowing my mother she would either believe it or think my teachers on crack and that I'm still in big trouble for some other reason.

"Whatever you say mme" I almost thought of calling her a Gremlin but I held my tongue because if I did I was dead till the day I died.

"Good now." her gaze fled back to the board "Class open your note books to page 432 and I am truly sorry for interrupting your learning with Mr. Davis."her voice sounded like nails on a chalk board and that's when it happened I drifted off into my mind barely awake but still able to look like I was paying attention but I wasn't in my mind I could see out lines of people and hear a static talk as if they were on an old black and white TV they acted as if they were looking for something or someone.

The dream was sketchy static flowed everywhere and shapes started to take form suddenly I could hear voices low at first but they started to get louder as if they were coming closer to me.

"Talon suckers are on their scent, we can't wait any longer we have to tell them or else they'll die you and me both know that if we lose them the war is as good as lost." a middle aged man said that was dressed in majestic red robes and a white toga.

"I know Bryan, but we have to wait there to young still until the first strike we won't tell them after that the secrets as good as out." another man said but this one was different from the other he was dressed in a white toga with a blue satchels his hair was a jet black and he wore shades over his eyes making him stick out to me.

"What if that first strike kills them then what do we do? Talon have you thought of that in your so wonderful plan."

"You do have a point Bryan but they still need time to develop some strength before we train them. If we don't wait and make them fight they will..." _will what_ the static from the dream starting to overpower the two men speaking.

"Yes Talon but I just wanted to point out..." his sentience was cut short before he could get to his point.

"That's final Bryan, I want to wait there to young they need to develop."

"Yes but still..." his tone was calm yet it had a tint of determination in it.

"No we'll wait." But Talons voice was firm and winning against the other man voice like a rock to scissors rock always won.

"Yes Talon but I know the council will take any repsoncability for your choice if you should fail." you can tell that the Talon guy, was the one in control and Bryan one, didn't like it so much. The static got more intense.

The dream went fussy I wanted to hear more but my mind was rattling like I was just put through the rinse cycle I snapped back to reality with a one of the jock butt in my face if could smell what he had eaten for breakfast I believe he ether ate road kill or my mom's scrambled eggs but still you'd think something died in that kid.

"Wake up you moron class is over." Brice butt still hung there with his friends on steroids laughing.

I stood up rolled my eye and walked to the door with my books

"Hey loser comes back her I'm not done with you." He said it as if I was his lollypop that his mom took away so he could eat his veggies.

"Ya you are you and your friends can just go take some steroids just bug off ok." I was pis...mad and I wasn't going to stand here and be made a fool of, so I just walked away.

"Oh your gunna pay Davis." Brice looked as if he was ready to charge I prepped to take the hit when he came I barely dogged his bulky body as it zoomed past me like a bullet at 77mph I turned around but somehow his fist ended up in my face it hurt like hell I almost let out a yep of pain but I forced it down my thought. This time all the jocks were punching and kicking I felt blood trickle down from my mouth it tasted sweet and powerful. _Start fighting _I heard my dad's voice in my head every time I was in trouble or not doing something right he'd yell it normally worked to. It amassed me that I was still standing but I knew it would end soon. Brice went in for a groin shot I fell with a thud _well their goes my chance of kids _I thought. They laughed at my pain, a raw pain filled my gut it was like I was being turned inside out I didn't think it was from the fight it was too painful I tried to get up but I couldn't the pain was so intense I yelped as it was my last sound but as soon as I did I felt a power inside me shift like a switch turning on it flowed through my veins I stood up the jocks stopped laughing like idiots.

"You want more fine I'll give you more." he charged but I was ready his fist flung at my face I put my hand out to stop it as if I couldn't control my body I tried to duck but my body wouldn't respond his fist landed with a thud against my palm he stopped dead in his tracks just staring at me as if I had tree heads "how the hell..." he never got to finished that sentence I looked up the other jocks they were obviously frightened by my I almost wanted to yell boo but I held myself back.

"I said bug off and I mean it." I don't know where that came from it was like someone else much calmer and serious took my place for a second like my father was the one talking not me.

They took one look at me and fled like I had a gun to their heads. If I would have seen me I would have ran to. But as soon as I realised I was probably all swollen up by them punching me I ran to the bathroom and looked in the mirror I couldn't believe my eyes my shiners and broses were healing before my eyes. It creeped I out I wanted to yell help but what could a teacher do or paramedic and I the wounds healed by the time they get hear will they think I'm crazy? I decided not to do anything just wait it through. The bell rang my strength was leaving me all at once. I felt like crap I could barely stand I was so weak what would dad say _"get that sorry ass up and moving trooper now" _I could always count on dads voice to give me good advice. For better or for "why, did you say that" times. My breathing filled the bathroom my heart was pounding I didn't even hear Drew walk in the door.


End file.
